Multimedia content, such as movies stored on HD DVD and other media, can typically be protected from copying to ensure protection against illegal copying of the content. While this provides intellectual property protection for the copyright holder or owner of the content, it also restricts the ability of a consumer to make a legitimate copy of the content to their chosen storage media.